


[Podfic] The Wise Man's Tree

by jediseagull



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gothic Romance, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediseagull/pseuds/jediseagull
Summary: Five years after the death of his family and his disappearance from high society, the enigmatic Lord Percival de Rolo opens his home, Whitestone, to a handful of guests. Among them is Lady Vex’ahlia of Syngorn, an impetuous rebel determined to make a fortune for herself. Together, the intrepid pair begin to unearth the mysteries of the ancient castle - but there are some secrets that are not fit to be known, and Vex cannot help but wonder at the true motivations of her sinister host...(podfic of The Wise Man's Tree by curriebelle)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wise Man's Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188709) by [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/pseuds/CurrieBelle). 



> Huge thanks to curriebelle for giving me the go-ahead on this - and for writing such a fantastic fic in the first place :D 
> 
> Feedback welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *emerges sheepishly from vacation-induced quagmire of laziness* 
> 
> So it only took me a month to get around to editing this chapter....sorry for the delay! Hopefully the next few will be coming along more quickly. I may have missed something, so if you hear any mistakes, please let me know!


	3. The Busy Bee has No Time for Sorrow




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
